


G Force 12

by tokicham



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokicham/pseuds/tokicham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Exorcist are destined to fight each other. The initial reaction when facing the enemy was to draw your weapon and protect yourself or start attacking without mercy. It may result into a gruesome battle where one will surely die. But given different circumstances; a pleasant morning, the brightness of the afternoon, coolness of the wind and the people you’re with – Wisely found someone to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G Force 12

The wind blew to his face as he lean on the railing at the end of one of the passenger cars somewhere at the middle of the train. His light brown wavy hair swayed at the wind's motion. Absorbing the view before him, he let out a soft smile. The feeling was unique, the cold breeze of the morning tingled on his cheeks. It gave him a pleasing sensation; it made him wonder what the world would be without human. When they win the war and obliterated all mankind. Not like that he cared; he was curious and it was his nature as the Noah of Wisdom.

 

Wisely was wearing white shirt, a cravat around his neck an elegant coat reaching his thighs, a brown dresser pants and a pair of classy boots. He looked like pure noble. He was the newest Noah awaken in the family. And even they're busy creating Akuma, killing people and hunting Exorcists. He made sure to have time for himself. Like Tyki, he wanted to interact with people and even he had vast knowledge in all aspect of science, history and everything. He hadn't experienced any of it at first hand, especially having the status of a Bum when he was still a normal human.

 

The Noah's memory was passed to him from inheriting the Noah's gene, he was chosen and it was drilled to his mind, punctured to his heart and ate his soul. He was nothing more but the Noah of Wisdom. But the life as a warrior in the holy war and a Noble son in the Kamelot mansion was not enough to entertain his very active mind. He had to go out and fill the gap in his mind. Wisely had travel through the Ark before randomly choosing a train to ride, watching human activities and world's wonders. Sometimes he opens his mind to hear the people's mind around him, it's not that interesting but it gave him something to listen to.

 

_'I hope she's fine. I don't want to travel all the way back just to check on her.'_

 

_'Hump, they call this food?'_

 

_'They say that job has a good offer.. should I try it or not?'_

 

_'These children are so spoiled, I need to get them ready before we take off the train or Madam will get mad at me again.'_

 

_'Shit! I'm slipping again.. I have to clear my mind.'_

 

_'Maybe I should get food for Sir Lavi.'_

 

_'...I'm not hungry but..'_

 

_'He looks as hyper as always.. Better bring him back with lots of food.'_

 

_'..I hope it’ll take him longer.'_

 

Wisely snapped his eyes open and turned his head to the door leading inside the car. He raised an eyebrow; something was off in that conversation. This part of the train was second class where passenger can have private compartment for themselves. His eyes were still locked on the door frame when it suddenly opened and a young man emerged but stopped upon seeing him. The teen has fairy red hair fastened by a black bandana, wearing black familiar uniform; an eye patch and emerald green eye.

 

They had stared at each other for a second before the older tore his gaze and walked to the other side of the railing behind the boy. Wisely didn't tore his gaze and followed the redhead until he settled himself on the metal bars. A meaningful smile crept to the boy's face.

 

_'An Exorcist. Such luck I have, I could play with him and kill him.'_ Wisely though looking back at the view; thinking how he can easily kill him.

 

_'Damn! I have to focus or Bookman will notice. I'm slipping again, I have to block these feelings and regain my objectivity. Stay as 'Lavi' the 49th persona nothing more nothing less.'_

 

The thought was followed by an audible sigh from behind Wisely. That thought already gave the Noah a good lump of information. The red headed teen was a Bookman, has an internal battle with his emotion and pretty distracted from his problem. Wisely could use it against him.

 

_'But this is not the time to brood about this. I need to get this Innocence back to the Head Quarters first and sort this out.. hopefully.'_

 

Another sigh was heard.

 

"Hey! Ni san." The brunette greeted the Exorcist. Wisely was amused to see the young man jolted in surprise as his head spun to him. His gloved right hand swiftly flew to his right thigh.

 

_'Akuma?'_ "Hey, little guy. What can I do for you?" His friendly smile flashed covering the doubt in his mind.

 

Wisely grinned back. "I know who you are. You're an Exorcist."

 

"Well.. Yeah. How did you know?" _'.. Anytime from now, I bet he's an Akuma.'_

 

Wisely rested his fingers interlaced behind his head and pout. "My father showed me the crest of the Black Order." His eyes locked on the rose cross on the teen's chest. The red head's eye met Wisely's and the staring of the single green orb felt like ice on his skin scrutinizing every inch of his being.

 

_'Judging from his clothes, he looks like from a high class family, and most of whom are aware and funding the organization is from them. I think I'll accept that as fact.'_

 

"You're a bright child. But you should know the danger of being near to an Exorcist. Ya’ better go back to your parents." The Exorcist said as if explaining to a child. Wisely only pouted at that.

 

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I've ran away." The boy replied, examining his fingernails like it’s more important than what he'd just said. "What?" The Exorcist exclaimed in disbelief. _'This couldn't be true.'_ Though Wisely was partly saying the truth. He left the Kamelot mansion without telling anyone and used the Ark to hop on the train.

 

The door suddenly swung open and the Ticket Inspector emerged taking their attention.

 

"I knew I heard somebody here. Mind to show me you tickets lads?"

 

"Shit! We're found out!" Wisely yelped hiding behind the Exorcist.

 

"Wait, what?" The older teen asked looking at the boy then the ticket inspector and back to the boy. "We? I don't know what you-"

 

"Brother, what are we going to do?" Wisely said with pleading eyes. The Exorcist knew how this would go and Wisely was happy to know that the young man seemed to know he had no choice to object. The Bookman was quite entertaining.

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt but can you just show your tickets?" The man interjected.

 

The redhead sighed in defeat and fetched his wallet from his pocket. "I have a ticket but I forgot to buy for my younger brother-" His face scrunched a bit at the mention of his sudden kin. "But I hope it's not too late to pay for his ride?" The Exorcist pulled off an apologetic smile to the man as he handed the ticket and money. The ticket inspector accepted it; snorted and sent a suspicious look to them before it returned Lavi’s ticket and stalked away without a word.

 

"That was close." Wisely said, releasing his grip on the Exorcist's coat. He now knew that the redhead's Innocence was the small hammer strapped around his thigh. The energy emitting from it tingled his skin, getting near the hateful crystal made him itch to destroy it. But he stopped himself; he'd just started playing with his catch.

 

"Very clever you little squint-cat." The Exorcist purred crossing his arms over his chest."If you think you got me you've mistaken." The teen was staring directly at the Noah's eyes and Wisely was tempted to use his Demon Eyes to kill him. Something sparked inside the Noah, it made him feel the power, the leisure to kill his prey, and that green orb was so innocent of the danger of looking at him. Wisely enjoyed the idea, playing with his food before he actually eat it; he wanted to see how that single eye would react when facing death from his hands.

 

"I'll take you to the authorities later; you're going back to your family no matter what." _'What am I doing? I should have let him deal with it.'_

 

"But- you can't decide for me!"

 

"You've already declared that we're brothers, I don't want to be the one liable from your run away act. I'll make sure to give you to the right person before the police start chasing after me." The Exorcist signed again before he walked toward the door. The boy smiled trying hard not to show his amusement. The door opened and the older teen looked back at him.

 

"You're coming with me." It was not a question but an order.

 

~~~~~~

 

Lavi took the boy with him in their private compartment he shared with the Finder. The thirty years old man named Jonathan greeted them with food ready to eat. Lavi allowed the child to eat with them. Something was kinda off about the boy, although he had decided that he seemed to be harmless, the growing suspicion still bugged in his mind like an itch he keep forgetting to scratch.

 

He kept conversing with the boy named Weasley; trying to find a single flaw in the boy's reasoning, to confirm if in some way he was lying. But every time he tried to pry about his background, the boy would immediately turn the conversation into more technical things without losing his composure. All of these facts only concluded that the little kitten was saying the truth. Lavi thought that the boy looked like a kitten with squinting eyes. He mentally smacked his head at the pet name he gave.

 

He only gave pet name to the people he liked or caused him unwanted feelings. Like Allen, Lenalee, Krory, the old panda and Yu. Well, Yu was an exception he was using his first name in purpose to annoy and maybe get closer to the grumpy Exorcist. He also gave one to an Akuma, Chomesuke and a Noah, Beauty mark; he just wanted to piss him off. And now he was giving this boy a pet name.

 

Lavi smirked as he watched the scenery from the slightly opened glass window of the train. It was fun to give nicknames. It was part of being 'Lavi' but somehow he couldn't say if it was just Lavi or he himself. He'd enjoyed the persona he was now, but it also scared him. When he reviewed his logs compared to what had happened in the Ark and the attack in the Head Quarters, he saw the sight omission. The change he had. The development of his involvement in the war, the concern was real and he was buried deep in it. Bookman sho-

 

"Nee!! Lavi Ni? Are you alright?" Weasley asked leaning too close to Lavi's face.

 

_'Shit! I slipped again!'_ "Yeah." He muttered sheepishly as he scooted away from the boy.

 

"You look constipated." The boy grinned playfully. "Don't start on me squint-cat." He spat although Lavi had a genuine smile on his face. He liked to argue with the boy, it’s like the kid could talk back for every word he threw at him. _'Maybe that's the reason why I gave him a nickname.'_

 

The redhead shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Focus on your work Lavi.'_ Weasley scratched his head impatiently, and then he massaged his temples. He sent a frustrated look at the Exorcist.

 

Then they both released a long depressing sigh; Jonathan, who had been watching the two just quirked an eyebrow at their interaction.

 

Wisely had been hearing all the arguments within Lavi’s mind. The bookman apprentice had a very confusing mind. Every details of what he sees are burned in his memory. The flow of his thinking was very broad that could jump into to the very miniscule detail of history triggered by an object, a situation or even by smell; going to the vast field of science, politics, human behavior and simple cause and effect.

 

The Noah can tolerate his fast paced thinking but the train of thought always strayed back to his Bookman problems. _'He should never form an attachment with the people around him.' 'Never act or influence the flow of events during his record.' 'Self preservation.' and 'They are recording in the Order's side by chance.'_ Which Wisely figured that the redhead had already broke some of the rules more than twice.

 

It weighed in Wisely's mind having no way to talk back at the self ranting Exorcist. His head hurt and didn't have much of a choice but to took the redhead's attention to stop his heavy thoughts by asking stupid question just to hold a real conversation.

 

"So why do you wear an eye patch?" He asked although by just asking he can already see and hear the real answer in the Bookman's mind. "..I just, need it." Lavi said smiling like an idiot, Wisely could hear series of lies ready to be shot if he tried to ask more about it. But before he could play with him the train suddenly stopped. The Noah almost bump his nose to the floor hadn't Lavi caught him.

 

Wisely saw a different face on the redhead's features when he looked up at him. A mix of concern, anger, concentration and fear was shown in his face. Lavi quickly opened their door and raced outside. A man ran past the hallway.

 

"What happened?" The redhead almost chased the man.

 

"Just a minor problem at the broiler, it'll be fixed real quickly." The man started running to the back of the car.

 

Lavi released the breath he didn't knew he was holding. _'I thought it was Akuma.'_

_~~~~~_

One hour had passed but the train stayed broken. They were in the middle of the field of wheat but it was said that the place was near the next train station. Some of the people started walking on the field while other rich passengers rented coaches to take them. The train personnel announced that fixing the problem of the train will take longer than they had expected for spare parts would still be coming from the next town.

 

That left them a few option, Lavi thought. They were still fifty miles behind to their destination, where a gate of the Ark connecting to the European Branch of the church of the Black Order was set. Traveling by foot would take days plus they might attract Akuma on their way. Finding another train was impossible since this was the only railway available on this land. If the train got fixed by tomorrow, staying was still the better option for them. But-

 

"Are you sure Sir Lavi?" Jonathan asked a little bit perturb. He and the Exorcist stood beside the steam train. Where passengers passed by and withdrawing their baggage to walk towards the town. Half of them chose to stay and wait for the train to get fixed.

 

"Yeah, I promised that kid that I'll take him to the police. I wish that town has a good office or a child institute where he could stay before he gets fetched by his parents." Lavi said looking at Wisely who was peeking at the steam engine at the middle of the train. Workers keep on shooing him away but his curiosity got the best of him.

 

The redhead chuckled at the sight and as if sensing it, the boy lifted his gaze to meet his. They stared for a moment; Lavi saw the knowing look at the Noble child's eyes and the smile he gave was unnerving. He couldn’t place it if it was a smirk or an impending grin, though before he could marvel about it; it turned into a full smile of mirth.  Wisely waved at him excitedly.

 

"Don't worry I'll return before night fall." He continued facing the older man. Jonathan didn't argue with the Exorcist, he wished Lavi good luck and walked back to their compartment in the train.

 

The sun was still halfway to its zenith when the Lavi and Wisely walked towards the town. They crossed the wheat field following the trail left by the villagers. Wisely watched the Exorcist's back as he trailed behind him. _‘He’s so vulnerable.'_ He thought

.

_'This place reminds me of my early years with old panda.'_

 

The gentle gust of wind touched the field and the straws danced in a calm motion like waves in the sea. The coolness of the wind and the warmth of the sun combined gave a pleasing sensation and the smell of the field was somehow refreshing. The Noah looked up at the redhead and saw the teen gazing up to the blue sky; a genuine smile graced on his lips as some of the straws flew with the wind.

 

Wisely could almost see the Bookman apprentice’s child version mixing with the memories he faintly absorbed from him and the picture he was seeing. The smile was true, his visible green eye almost glows as it swam in nostalgia, and he was full of hope and dreams, as if looking to the discovery the future held.

 

Lavi turned to him grinning widely. "Isn't it beautiful?"

 

"Yeah!" Wisely answered with a soft smile.

_'What a pity.'_

 

The Exorcist kept a cheerful conversation as they walk. The older teen seemed to be too excited at their mini field trip. He kept talking about anything that caught his attention. Though interesting stuff was a bit scarce in the middle of the clearing they're passing. Lavi still asked or said the weirdest thing about the things he saw. Wisely couldn't help but got intrigue and respond to his babbling and he really enjoyed the Exorcist's company.

 

Reaching the top of the hill they saw the town. It was unexpectedly well developed opposite to the peaceful field and trees surrounding it. The buildings and road were stones and the volume of people is above average compared to cities. Lavi could say that the place was the center of merchandising in this particular state. The two entered the town without haste.

 

"You're too eager in dumping me, you know?" Wisely pouted letting his hand be held by the Exorcist as they walked in the crowd of people.

 

_'Huh? Why is he asking this now?'_ "It's not like I'm throwing you away. A child like you shouldn't be traveling alone and if you really are from a well known family then you're in big trouble." Lavi knew that the boy was just bored that's why he ran away. Who would run away without even bringing money?

 

"But it's not an Exorcist's responsibility to turn out a missing child. Just let me go!" The boy whined.

 

_'He has a point.. I don't even have to do all of this. I should have let him caught by the ticket inspector. I'm just risking the Innocence's safety by doing this.'_  The redhead suddenly stopped walking; his right hand traveled over his jacket's pocket on his side. _'..But.'_

"Well I can't afford to let you little kitten to sleep on the streets." _'..I think I'm getting fond of this boy.'_ "Besides I'm not just an Exorcist, I'm a concerned citizen too." Lavi pouted at the boy.

 

Wisely's brows furrowed at Lavi's words. Now he figured why the Bookman apprentice had a hard time killing his feelings. The Noah openly smirks at the thought. He was about to say something when an explosion interrupted him. Their head spun to the sky and a sound of applause reached their ears. The crowd cheered at the background and Lavi saw smoke fading in the sky.

_'What's that all about?'_

 

_'Wow they finally started.'_

 

_'I have to try that ride! '_

 

_'That'll be a good attraction in our town.'_

 

_'Roller Coaster.’_

The boy's eyes widen at what he heard. He had heard about that thing when he was still a bum wandering on the streets before he awaken as the Noah of Wisdom. His old man read a newspaper to him about this new attraction. He had wanted to ride that incredible thing since then but seemed an impossible thing for he was just a beggar in the streets.

 

But not anymore.

 

His feet made a few steps forward, finding his momentum he started to run. He broke through the crowd and run pass a corner, circling around a block of shops he turned left. He stopped at the entrance of the center of attraction. The open path leads to a towering structure of woods and metal bars; building a high ramp curving up, a sharp slope leading to a loop, the railway was standing high. The carts solely design for it was waiting at the starting point.

 

"I want to ride that thing!" Wisely screamed; he barely noticed the second voice exclaiming together with him. Looking to his side he saw Lavi panting; eye sparkling with excitement.

 

"That's a Roller Coaster; it is run by inertia and centrifugal force. It was first built somewhere in Russia using ice as its track. Then another was made inspired by that in America, it was said that the G Force it could create reached up to twelve. I knew they were building a new one but I didn't know it was here." Lavi said to inform the boy.

 

_'This is a good opportunity! If I ride this roller coaster, I could get a record of this experience. No one knows how this new invention can affect mankind in the future. This might be the key for the development of the new age of transportation. Bookman would sure allow me to go on this task.'_

 

 Wisely listened to the redhead's logical thought, but no matter how valid his analysis was the expression on his face gave the real reason. Lavi was blushing like a child; the curve of his lips was quivering trying to contain the burst of emotion. The goofy smile was threatening to break.

 

"Just admit you wanted to try it for fun!" The Noah blurted at him.

 

The Exorcist looked down at him with teary eye. "Let's go!"

 

"Yes!"  The other agreed.

 

They both went to the growing line of people at the ticket booth; the trip to the police station was long forgotten. They're both smiling on the line like pure excited children.

 

"Wait! Do you have money?" Lavi suddenly jerked, quickly fetching his wallet that only has a couple of coins. His sweat dropped at the realization, he knew the boy has nothing with him.

 

"Why?"

 

"We're short." He declared seriously. "You made me pay for your ticket in the train. Now I'm broke."

 

"Noo!" The boy whined. _'I'll just control their mind and allow us to ride'_ an evil thought came to his mind. He didn't care how it will affect them. If it’ll hurt their head or if they bleed, he didn't care. He would get what he wanted no matter what.

 

The cashier called for the next customer. He glanced up at the Exorcist and an idea hit him. "Give me your money!" Wisely snatched the coins from the redhead and pulled a button on his uniform.

"Hey!" Lavi exclaimed surprised by the boy's action.

 

"I heard these are expensive." Wisely grinned before he run to the ticket booth.

 

Lavi watched him talk to the cashier. His thought was more focused on the lost button and what excuse he could say to Johnny. Wisely came back a moment later with two pass in his hand.

 

"I'm so excited!"

 

"Me too!

 

They followed the people towards yet another long line. The roller coaster started to take passengers and made the first run. The two watched the cart run on the railway with an incredible speed. The riders were screaming like death was right on their heels and their heart almost stopped as the cart went on the loop before it reversed its momentum and traveled back to the starting point. It was a fast ride, which only lasted for almost two minutes.

 

Wisely heard the other people in the line having doubts in getting on the ride

 

_'What a bunch of boneless weak humans.'_   He thought smirking on his own.

 

_'I guess it's almost the same as riding my Innocence.'_

 

Lavi was smiling his arms crossed over his chest; still looking at the Roller Coaster. The Noah hadn't seen the Exorcist in battle, and this got him curious. _'He rides his hammer?'_ Wisely couldn't see how that was possible. His head tilt to the side but still couldn't imagine how.

 

"What? You're turning back?" The older suddenly teased.

 

"No! Maybe you're the one who's scared?"

 

"Nah! I had my neck on the cutting board a few times and I always got out alive. This won't scare me, not one bit."

 

"Too much talk, less action."

 

"I'm a little bit surprised they didn't have height limit."

 

"Yeah you're too tall for the seat you might fall."

 

"Good luck shorty shrimp."

 

"Same to you, old cyclopes."

 

"Shit we’re next."

 

"...."

 

The personnel wave at them to get in the cart. The people in line moved and climbed a fleet of wooden stairs. The starting point was at the very top of the tower. Lavi nor Wisely said a word as they walked, the only sound they could hear was the creaking of the obviously old plank of wood's made into stairs. Their batch filled the seats without any problem. The Exorcist and Noah were the last to get their seat, but they were surprised to see that the only seats available are the two in front if the cart.

 

_'You've gotta be kidding me.'_   Lavi thought as he gulped.

 

"This is it." The Noah said more to himself.

 

The two sat without haste.

 

"I'm excited!" Lavi's heart was thrumming like a drum. From what he saw from the ride earlier, it was really extreme and he saw people hurling or even fainted after the ride. The redhead observed the design of the train cart, the safety precaution they offered, the material and the steadiness of the railway. All in all it looked safe. The seat was a little narrow for big guys. His knees were touching the headboard. A long handle was installed on board in front of the seat and a strap was fastened around their waist.

 

The preparation was dragging the excitement and nervousness. A person in this kind of situation would feel unease and question the safety of the ride. Seeing the strap and hearing the mechanical snapping of metal didn't help to calm the people, some already started screaming.

 

Wisley was not bothered, he was confident in the physical capacity of his body. He was a Noah after all. But then the thought around him made him a little bit worried. The panic and nervousness sent bad vibes to him and hearing the operator's though was the worse.

 

_'I wish the brake work well this time.'_

 

A loud snap was heard before the cart started moving forward with a rattling sound. A moment later they were falling fast on the sharp slope. They all screamed and braced themselves. It was fast and they were violently swayed by the movement of the train. Lavi was screaming and his hold on the bar tightened. Fighting the motion was straining his muscles. He was so scared he couldn’t say if his soul was still in his body.

 

Another hard bump and the train accent to another arch of railway, it slowed for a moment and he had the time to look at his partner. Lavi was more shocked at the boy's appearance. Wisely's skin was white as a sheet of paper. His lips were tight, his eyes were wide in fear and his hands were shaking but tightly clamped at the metal bar.

 

He was so stiff Lavi thought he was dead.

 

"Weasley! Hey bud! Are you okay?" He screamed at the boy's ears but he didn't receive a response. Lavi risked shaking the boy's shoulder as they reached the top of the arch. The redhead's eyes shifted to the landing to Wisely torn between attending to the boy or start screaming.

 

"OI! IF YOU'RE SCARED AT LEAST SCREAM! YOU CAN'T DIE HERE FROM HEART ATTACK!" The Exorcist yelled at the top of his lungs, his eye shut bracing himself from the fall. The loud screeching of the people filled Lavi's ears. Then he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him trapping his left hand.

 

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Wisley screamed closing his eyes.

 

"Shit! Get off I.. I can't hold!" Lavi exclaimed panic obvious in his voice. His right hand flew to the bar as he tried to wriggle out of the boy's grasp. It was too late for them to prepare.

 

They decent fast and Lavi felt his chest tighten from the force of acceleration, the quick turn to the loop only worsen the feeling, he felt dizzy. He was the only one who could steady them on the seat with his one arm and legs.

 

They passed the wooden loop in a blink of an eye and the next thing they know, they were pulled by the gravity back to the loop. The people screamed more and Lavi forgot hold on the bar anymore, he was more concerned not to let out his breakfast from his mouth. Covering his mouth and letting Wisely do all the screaming, the train continued to run until it stopped at the starting point.

 

~~~~~

 

The two left the park with wobbling legs. They were both pale and sick; Wisely's hand was still clutching on the Exorcist's jacket and tears were still at the edge of his eyes. Lavi suddenly ruffled his hair.

 

"It's okay.. I also screwed up." The redhead admitted with a low tone. He didn't expect the ride to be so amazing and life threatening at the same time.

 

"I can't believe I panicked in that ride!" The boy whined; his lips tightly turned down.. _'I shamed my clan.'_ He thought as he sniffed.

 

"I did too, but I enjoyed it! It was fun!" Lavi said brightly.

 

"Says who almost puke on the spot!" The Noah deadpanned.

 

"Be thankful I stopped myself or you could have been covered by it now if I hadn't." _'This little squint-cat really is just a boy.'_ The thought run in his mind as he patted the boy's hair with a warm smile. Lavi was thinking of their moment in the cart before he chuckled.

 

Wisely suddenly went silent as they walked. The Exorcist was still up on sending him to the police station or missing child center. Honestly he really did have a good time today compared to his normal trip from time to time. It was because of this redhead, but no matter how much he liked the Exorcist his duty must prevail. He should kill him.

 

"I know it's just somewhere from this alley." Lavi mused out loud. Wisely silently walked behind him. The bookman successor noticed the change in the boy's attitude though he couldn't figure why. He turned back to the brunette. He looked serious like something's bothering him.

 

"Hey, squint-cat? Are you hungry?" He said seeking for the boy's eyes. It flicked towards him and he saw a glint of gold in it. It flashed in a blink of an eye, and it was gone as fast as it came. Lavi didn't have time to think about it when he felt a hard thing pounce his right shoulder. It made him stumble to the left; his right hand quickly went to his Innocence. He felt painful twitch in his shoulder. _‘Damn it! My shoulder hurts.'_   He thought as he drew his weapon from its holster.

 

He saw an Akuma hovering above him. It had bulky blue knight armor though the face was fully exposed despite the helmet it wore and the lower body was in coned form like a metal top.

"My my.. look what I found." The second level Akuma said with grinning lips. "An Exorcist."

 

"Hey, Weasley!" The redhead spared a glance at the boy that seemed to be glued on the floor.  He back pedaled to the boy's side. "I want you to run as fast as you can. I'll give you a signal. This monster is too dangerous." He explained returning his gaze to the demon.

 

"What are you mumbling about?" The Akuma sneered as it spin the chained metal ball that it used hitting Lavi. "Trying to escape is useless! You'll die here!" It screamed throwing its weapon toward them. Lavi activated his Innocence and command it to grow. A loud clang was heard at the impact of metal versus metal. The Exorcist shuddered at the clash, now the bone in his shoulder creaked. _'If I hadn't let my guard down I won’t be suffering this injury.'_

 

His teeth clenched as he forced himself to deflect the ball back to the demon. With a quick turn he looked at Wisely's eyes. "Now! Run!"

 

The Noah watched the redhead flinched as he started dashing toward the Akuma. It was obvious he had injury from the direct hit he received earlier. _'What a pity.'_ He thought. _'And yet he still thinks of my safety.'_ He didn't run.

 

Lavi rolled to the ground dodging the coned body of the Akuma as it slammed itself to him. It smashed the cobblestones he was standing at a moment ago. Lavi struggled to stand and distanced away from the demon. The Akuma proved its design when it spin and hurled to chase the Exorcist like a top. Lavi cursed internally as he felt it catching up. The Alley they were in was narrow and he would need enough space to use his seal. He had no choice but to face it head on.

 

Lavi twisted and swung the hammer to stop the Akuma's momentum. Using both of his hand to hold his weapon, he smashed it and stopped the spinning. He cringed at the impact and it was too late for him to notice the slashing chain aimed at him from the side.

 

The teen flew and fall to a pile of woods beside the wall. His air was knocked out his lungs; he felt dizzy but tried to move his body. _'This is bad. I injured my arms. I need to finish this off quickly.'_ He roused to sitting position and wiped the blood from his mouth. _'At least I managed to get the boy out of harm. He should be far away-'_ something caught his eye.

 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He exclaimed seeing the boy standing a few paces away from him. "Why aren't you running? You shrimp!"

 

"I'm not going to leave you die here!" Wisely shot back.

 

Lavi quickly stood on his feet. It was a good thing the Akuma hadn't launched another attack and he'll use this opportunity. "I think I don't have a choice. Innocence! Second level!" Glowing seals started to circle around the Exorcist his hammer stamps one of them and slammed it to the ground. "Gouka Kaijin! Hiban!" A fire snake burst from the ground and swirled in the air. Lavi controlled the snake and aimed it to the demon.

 

It devoured the Akuma and burnt it to ashes after a few seconds the fire snake dissipates in the thin air. Lavi stepped back and leaned on the wall and slide down to the floor with a sigh. "That was tiring.." He utter to himself.

 

"You should have used that move from the start." Wisely said moving to his side. "I was trying.. But I have to send you away first."

 

"You're stupid."

 

Lavi just chuckled at the comment. He was about to stand when Wisely spoke.

 

"Stay there and rest, I think I saw the police station earlier I just didn't tell you. I'll go ahead."

 

"What? No! I-"

 

"It's okay Lavi Ni-san. I won't escape. I'll also bring someone to treat your wounds." The boy flashed his teeth at him. It seemed so sincere.

 

"Okay.. I'll just rest for a bit." He smiled back.

 

"Thank you for taking care of me Ni-san!"

 

That was the final words Lavi heard before the boy ran away. He wanted to chase him but the wincing pain reminded him to stay and rest. "Guess I really should rest a little bit." He exhaled closing his eye.

 

A police officer came to Lavi after a few minutes. The man helped him and they went to the man's office. Their resident doctor treated his wounds in the clinic. They're all nice but Lavi felt unease because he hadn't seen the boy. When the doctor finished wrapping him up, he finally asked.

 

"Have you seen the boy who told you to help me?" He politely asked, craning his head to see the view from the opened door, as if he'll see the boy if he did it.

 

"Oh that young man." The doctor smiled. "He came rushing here and told us to help you, he really looked concerned."

 

"Ahh.. So where is he?" _'He didn't really answer my question.'_

 

"He's gone." Another police officer entered the clinic. Lavi identified him from his badge.

 

"We asked his name and he was lucky! His uncle was reporting about him." The man continued delighted. "They left immediately."

 

Lavi suddenly felt sad, he wasn't sure why but he seemed upset not being able to say a proper goodbye to the little fellow. "I see." He said in a low tone. _'I hope he's fine..'_

 

The Exorcist stayed there for an hour. The doctor insisted him to rest, though Lavi managed to reasoned him. He thanked them before he finally took off with a wave of his hand. He walked away toward the edge of the town going to the train station. Unbeknownst to him the pair of eyes watching from the roof of a building.

 

_'What a pity. In the end I wasn't able to kill him. He's too entertaining.'_ Wisely though as he watched the red haired Exorcist, his skin was gray and his stigmata and demon eye was proudly displayed. He even helped Lavi to kill the Akuma, he command the demon not to attack when Lavi was down. He was not sure why he did it; was it concern or pure mischief he didn't care he was too allured with the Exorcist.

 

"Well at least I got this." He opened his palm, where a button was resting; a name Lavi was engraved. _'I'll make sure to keep this properly.'_ Wisely’s golden eyes went back to the Exorcist. His lips curved upward he couldn't hide his delight from acquiring his newly found toy. "Let's meet again.. Lavi."

 


End file.
